Chinny, Eyebrows, Clara and The Ponds
by Planet of the Deaf
Summary: A tale of angst, jealousy and occasional silliness in which Twelve and Clara meet Eleven and The Ponds.
1. Bit of a problem

**After a brief interlude for something more, ahem, naughty, time to start a new story, another one of my Doctor Who tales full of angst, jealousy and Clara (of course). I've now moved on to 12/Clara, but as it's a multi Doctor tale, have brought back 11, but with the Ponds. It starts from the end of _Flatline_ and is canon up to that point...**

* * *

><p>"Come on, why can't you say it?" exclaimed the frustrated Clara. "I was the Doctor and I was good."<p>

"You were an exceptional Doctor, Clara."

"Thank you."

"Goodness had nothing to do with it."

Clara looked a bit puzzled as the Twelve returned into the TARDIS. What was he suggesting, that somehow by becoming more like him, she was no longer a good person, or at least not as good as before? She was about to bring this up, when her thoughts were interrupted by Twelve.

"Bit of a problem, and seeing that you are getting good at being me, I was wondering what your thoughts were?"

"My thoughts are that I'd like to go home, but I assume that's not on the agenda."

"No, it seems that when the boneless drained the TARDIS energy, with me inside, they've caused some problems to the TARDIS. That one journey out of the tunnels might be the last for a while, as I now can't go forwards from this point in time, only backwards."

"What? The TARDIS can't take me home?"

"Correct. You can still walk home or take the train back to London, but in boring normal time."

"But I've got a class in ten minutes! It'll take me hours to get back to Coal Hill from here."

"We'd better find a solution then. Any ideas?"

"Um, no."

"I was hoping for a _little_ more input than that _Doctor Oswald_" replied Twelve with what Clara thought was a touch of smugness.

"I take it _you_ have a solution then?"

"Hopefully yes. What I need to do is go back in time and cross my own timestream. Do all the things I should never do."

"And that will do the trick?"

"Theoretically yes. Crossing my own timestream should create enough of an energy spike to jolt the TARDIS back into action again. It may also cause the sort of explosion that destroys any planets within 1,000 miles, but that can't be helped."

Clara glared at Twelve. Was he being serious, she could never be sure now with _this_ Doctor?

"So where are we going?"

"Oh just a random moment in time, I'll let the TARDIS choose, but the only criteria is that is has to be before you came along. You crossing your own path would be too dangerous."

Twelve set the TARDIS in motion. It soon landed heavily with a massive bang, and sparks coming out of the console.

"It worked! The TARDIS is fully operational. A few checks and then I can take you home; I don't want to keep your class and PE waiting."

"So we've just crossed paths with one of your previous versions. Aren't we going to say hello?"

* * *

><p>"Right gang" exclaimed Eleven, "Where do you fancy going? After all that Shakri and cube business, I fancy somewhere more exciting than your living room."<p>

"Don't care!" exclaimed Amy, "Anything beats having you lounging around the house."

"God that was boring! I don't know how you humans live your life like that. All that _inactivity_. Anyway, I know the perfect place to visit."

"Is it safe?" asked Rory.

"Of course! Well fairly safe, I mean I got out alive last time, just about."

"Oh good oh, I love your words of reassurance!"

"Never mind grumpy chops over there, where are we going Doctor?" interrupted Amy.

"Qargon, in the Phaw Galaxy. A very nice planet, been meaning to return. Very pretty flowers and flying kittens. Well not exactly kittens as they are a completely different species, but they look like kittens and use their whiskers to fly around."

"Sounds cute!" exclaimed Amy. "What are we waiting for?"

Eleven pulled the lever and the TARDIS set off, shaking violently, as the three of them held on for their lives, sparks flying everywhere. After it landed, Rory spoke first.

"Is this what _fairly safe_ means then Doctor?"

"I don't think this has anything to do with Qargon, I think I've just crossed my timestream. If I'm not mistaken, there will be another TARDIS out there. Another version of me, that's exciting. I'm going to have a look, stay here, I'll let you know if it's safe."

* * *

><p>"No, I'm not going out there Clara; it's dangerous and wrong. We're leaving <em>right now<em>."

"Doctor, you can't come this close to a previous version of you without saying hello; that would be ridiculous. Besides, you probably owe them an apology for the explosion in their TARDIS you no doubt caused."

"Oh all right then" huffed Twelve grumpily. "But you stay here! Unpredictable things can happen when I cross my timestream. I don't want you rewriting my history."

If only you knew, Clara thought to herself, if only you knew…

Twelve exited his TARDIS and saw Eleven outside his TARDIS.

"I thought it might be you. Actually I knew it was you."

"So you're a future version of me?"

"Yes."

Eleven lowered his voice to a whisper.

"But I'm the last Doctor, so how come I'm able to regenerate again?"

"You'll find out in due course. And you'll forget that we had this conversation anyway once time resets itself."

"Then you can tell me how you come to exist!"

"No."

"Misery guts. And you're so _old_ looking, no wonder you're grumpy! Amy will be in for a big shock when she sees you."

"Pudding brain" Twelve mumbled under his breath. "I'll go and fetch Clara my current Companion; I would have flown off straight away if she hadn't _insisted_ on meeting you."

* * *

><p>Twelve went back inside his TARDIS and closed the door behind him.<p>

"Well?"

"You won't need PE any more, your boyfriend is back."

"_Danny_ is my boyfriend!"

"Well your ex then."

"What your previous version? Chinny?"

"Yes, _that _one, but bear in mind that he has never met you before. He's still with Amy and Rory. We can't drop any hints about their future, and that he loses them soon afterwards. And don't do that thing with your eyes when you see him either, that thing where they go all big and weird, we don't need that."

Clara poked Twelve in the arm.

"Oi, and for your information, he _wasn't_ my boyfriend!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Eleven had popped back into his TARDIS.<p>

"Come along Ponds, I've got a new Doctor for you to meet! A lot different from me, I mean he's all old and wrinkly, that's so_not _cool."

"Now this I _have_ to see" exclaimed Amy running to the door. Outside she saw Twelve and Clara leaving the TARDIS.

"Hello Amy" spoke Twelve sombrely.

"Love the accent!" replied Amy. "So you're a future Doctor then, that's interesting. New Companion too."

"Hello I'm Clara. Clara Oswald. You two must be Amy and Rory, I've heard so much about you." Clara smiled encouragingly, before looking across at Eleven. It was an earlier version, but undeniably _her_ Doctor. Or was that not the case any more?

"Hello Clara," replied Rory who had joined them. "Good to meet you. It's weird, but you remind me of another Oswald, someone we met, well sort of. She was called Oswin Oswald. We never saw her, but she sounded a lot like you."

"It would be weird if somehow you two were related" added Eleven. "Mind you she was from way in the future."

"I'm pretty sure we aren't related" replied Clara exchanging glances with Twelve. "That would be _impossible_."

Clara smiled as Twelve looked up at the ceiling.

"It's very strange" continued Amy, "Seeing a future Doctor and his future Companion. I wonder how we leave."

"Everything changes" replied Twelve. "Yes Amy, you and Rory do leave the TARDIS, and your Doctor, with his silly bow-tie will change into me, but it's all in the future, your future, one which you can only find about in real time."

"It's good to know I have a future" replied Eleven. "So Clara, you're my future Companion."

"Yes."

"Ooh, that's good. Clara Oswald. Clara Os-wald."

Eleven put on his best seductive smile, and adjusted his bow-tie.

"Oi Doctor, we haven't gone yet!" exclaimed Amy interrupting him.

"Yes, er sorry. So what are you two doing here anyway, we nearly crashed!"

"I needed to reboot the TARDIS" replied Twelve.

"Reboot?" queried Rory.

"In simple terms, it had stopped going forward in time, and I needed to cross my own timestream to create a temporal schism to jolt it back into action. I was going to fly off straight away, but Clara insisted on getting out and saying hello."

"I should think so as well!" replied Amy. "Are you trying to avoid us?"

"No, but it's dangerous crossing my own timestream."

"Yes, well we did notice the explosions. Since you're here now, coming to see the flying kittens?"

"What!" exclaimed Clara.

"Clara" replied Twelve, "We've landed on a planet called Qargon, famous for its flying kittens. Not actual kittens, but they do look the same."

"Well there's no way we're leaving then!"

"Oh all right, but I need to do some checks on the TARDIS to make sure that she's working properly again. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

"And if you _dare_ take off without us seeing the kittens, there'll be hell to pay!"

"I'm sure he won't" replied Amy with a smirk. "I don't think he's that brave. We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Twelve and Clara returned to his TARDIS. As Twelve did his checks on the TARDIS console, Clara spoke.<p>

"You knew it was him, didn't you? Chinny."

"Maybe."

"That's why you wanted to take off straight away."

"Not at all, it's dangerous meeting previous versions of myself."

"Is it? Don't forget I've been in the TARDIS with three versions of you at the same time, and that worked out ok. Three Doctors, a girl's biggest fantasy" Clara smiled, "Or nightmare."

"That was different, I've deliberately crossed my own timeline here; I don't want to, er, cause any more damage."

Clara strode around the console desk with a sceptical look on her face. She wasn't at all convinced by the Doctor's arguments. Surely the Doctor wasn't … jealous of his previous self? Then it occurred to Clara that the Doctor would be finding the return of Amy and Rory rather painful, as she knew how badly he had taken their loss. Clara slowly walked towards him and rested her head against his arm.

"Seeing Amy and Rory again, it must bring back bad memories for you."

"Oh, well we all move on. Have to. Anyway, the TARDIS seems to be fully up to speed now, shall we go and see the others?"

* * *

><p>Outside, Amy was still coming to terms with seeing the next Doctor.<p>

"It's really strange seeing a different version of you, especially since when I first met you, you had only just regenerated. The raggedy Doctor."

"Well the process is quite random" replied Eleven, "I've had all sorts of different faces, though none of them were as _wrinkled_ as that one! How can I come back so old looking?"

Eleven looked at his feet in a rather fed-up manner.

"We all get old Doctor" replied Rory.

"_You_ might do, but I've no reason to get old, or at least to _look_ old."

"At least you can come back with another face!" exclaimed Amy. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're not even _on_ the TARDIS."

"Yes, I wonder what happened to us?" added Rory.

"Oh, I'm sure one day you'll decide that you've had enough of travelling with the silly old Doctor, and I'll drop you off back home for the final time" replied the Doctor cheerfully. "You'll be living happy, fulfilling domestic lives, while I'll be flying off having exciting new adventures with Clara."

"You got over us quickly!" replied Amy with a laugh. "At least you could _pretend_ to be devastated at our departure before finding your next bird."

"Clara isn't my next bird!" exclaimed Eleven with a look of indignation."

"And where does River fit into this?"

"Where does River fit into anything?" That was one story that sadly Eleven knew the ending of.

"Anyway, at some point in the future you regenerate, and come back with an older face" continued Amy. "Maybe you choose an older face to give yourself added gravitas?"

"Gravitas? Are you saying that people don't take me seriously?"

"No, but…. Ah, here they are"

Eleven looked up as Twelve and Clara exited their TARDIS. God how he hated how old his future self looked, and those eyebrows were something else! And yet, Clara with him seemed happy enough, a bit short and her nose was all funny, but there was something about her, yes…

"Kittens then" exclaimed Twelve with a smile, the first time Amy and Rory had seen this. "You'll love them Clara, they're really cute looking. Lead the way, er bow-tie me."

And with that Twelve, much to her surprise, took Clara by the hand as they strode off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you found the scenario interesting. 11 and the Ponds have just dealt with The Shakri (<em>The Power of Three<em>) so will shortly be going to New York...**


	2. I had my boys nicely under control!

**My story continues. Thanks for the kind comments**

* * *

><p>"So where will we find these kittens then?" asked Amy with a smile.<p>

"The kitten like creatures live in the forest over there" replied Eleven, pointing at some trees in the distance. "They fly around, supping nectar from flowers, like Earth humming birds. They're shy though, as they do have predators."

"Predators?" spoke Amy cautiously.

"Yes, things are back to front here, in the forest you will also find bird like creatures which prey on the kittens."

"How big are these birds?" replied Rory with a concerned look on his face. "Are we going to be attacked by giant birds, swooping out the sky?"

"Oh no danger of that, as they don't fly, but are great climbers. They hide in the dutdut tree, as that's where the kittens like to feed on the nectar. The kittens like the fruit as well."

"Oh, that's not very nice! Poor kittens" spoke Clara, exchanging glances with Amy and Rory.

"That's nature Clara" replied Twelve. "Otherwise the planet would be overrun with kittens! Besides, on Earth cats prey on baby birds, so it only seems fair to reverse the process elsewhere."

"Ye-es, but our way somehow seems more normal."

"Clara, everything is normal somewhere, and abnormal somewhere else."

At that moment Clara's phone rang.

"Probably PE" Twelve exclaimed coldly. "I wonder what he wants."

"Hello Danny!" exclaimed Clara with exaggerated brightness in her voice.

{Hello Clara, did you manage to find that guy's auntie?}

"Yes, all sorted, they were reunited" replied Clara nervously.

{Great, I was wondering where you were as school resumes in five minutes.}

"No need to worry, I'll _definitely_ be back in time" exclaimed Clara staring at Twelve.

{So you're on the way back.}

"Yes, I got distracted looking for kittens" Clara grimaced.

{Kittens?}

"Yes, I met some friends, er Amy and Rory, and they were looking for a kitten" continued Clara as Twelve smiled admiringly, "And I was helping them."

{That's a busy lunch break. Funny, you've never mentioned them before, are you sure everything is fine.}

"Of course."

{You are telling me the truth Clara aren't you? Please tell me if you're with him?}

"Of course I'm not with _him_, you can talk to Amy and Rory if you like."

Amy and Rory looked at Clara quizzically, as she mouthed "sorry" back to them.

{Sorry, I er better let you get back. Love you!}

"Love you too! Byeee!"

"So what did PE want?" asked Twelve.

"Oh er nothing."

"PE is Clara's boyfriend. PE teacher."

"You have a boyfriend, that's nice" spoke Eleven with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Called Danny, er nice name."

"Yes, Danny, and he's a _Maths_ teacher. We work together at the same school."

"Handy. So how does he feel about the Doctor" asked Amy. "Him over there got a bit jealous."

"Didn't!" exclaimed Rory,

"You so did!" replied Amy.

"Ok, yes I was jealous; well, it's hard to compete with a Time Lord with a blue box who can take you anywhere in time and space."

"Yes" replied Clara sadly, before hastily adding "Danny is er happy with me travelling with the Doctor."

"Well he is, if ignorance is bliss" replied Twelve.

"Yeah, well same difference."

"So you've kept your travelling with the Doctor secret from Danny?" asked a quizzical Amy.

"Not entirely, it's just that he thinks I've given it up, which maybe perhaps isn't _100%_ accurate."

"Tricky, I never had that problem!" exclaimed Amy. "I just flew away with him, whether Rory liked it or not!"

"Yes, how could I forget!" replied Rory. "Has Danny been in the TARDIS?"

"Ye-es, but he hasn't been anywhere in it. It all got a bit complicated. Anyway, kittens!" exclaimed Clara desperate to change the subject.

"Yes kittens!" announced Eleven. "Come along Ponds, Clara and er older me."

The five of them walked towards the forest, Clara slightly conscious of that previous conversation, and what it revealed about her. She couldn't keep up this ridiculous pretence, and had to tell the truth to Danny. But how and when? And then what? It's not as if she could give up travelling with the grey-haired stick-insect anyway. Clara looked at Amy and Rory and thought how straightforward things were for them, travelling together, none of this conflict she had.

Meanwhile Twelve pondered the changes in Clara, she had changed and was becoming more and more at ease with being economical with the truth. Amy, dear Amy and Rory, were they like this when they departed? Probably not. Clara was definitely becoming more like him, and had that day done a very good job at being the Doctor.

Twelve looked across at Eleven and realised that all the changes had happened with his 'face'. At that moment Twelve really wondered whether he was a good man or not.

As they reached the forest, Amy came over to Clara as she sensed Clara was feeling a bit down.

"So you and Danny and the Doctor is all a bit complicated then, I gather."

"Yes, and sorry about mentioning you and Rory in that conversation. It's a bit tricky with Danny, as I'm keeping much of my life secret from him."

"Why don't you invite him on to the TARDIS, go travelling together?"

"The Doctor doesn't like him, as he used to be a soldier, while Danny doesn't like the Doctor. And I don't think Danny would be interested anyway, he's shown no interest in travelling with the Doctor at all."

"Really? It was much easier for me; I had my boys nicely under control! Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Danny."

"Well, er yes. Of course."

In a whisper Clara continued.

"Did you ever fancy the Doctor?"

"Oh yes" Amy whispered back, "I even gave him a good snog once. Indeed I may have given him more than that if he hadn't protested so much! _Fancy_ is a funny word though, he was my imaginary friend throughout most of my childhood, and then he was back and wonderful, well most of the time, how could a girl resist?"

"Indeed."

"He was having nothing of it though, and deep down Rory was the man I wanted. I know that at some point in the future we'll say goodbye to the Doctor, and go back to our ordinary lives again. I could never say goodbye to Rory though."

"That's lovely."

"If I may be bold, I sense that at the moment you wouldn't be able to make the same decision, to give up the Doctor."

"No" Clara replied sadly. "Is it greedy to want both lives?"

"Oi, you two" Eleven exclaimed, interrupting them, "What you are whispering about? I hope you weren't talking about me!"

"If we were, it's none of your business" replied Amy with a laugh.

"Yes, keep your big chin out of it!" added Clara.

"Oi, what's wrong with my chin? Funny that, Oswin referred to my chin as well."

"Great minds think alike" replied Clara, inwardly cringing.

"Besides there's two of you now" continued Amy, "We might have been talking about the other Doctor, the one with the _sexy_ Scottish accent!"

"Sexy Scottish accent?" Eleven exclaimed, while Twelve smiled.

"Yes, maybe he was inspired by me".

"Well if he was, why didn't he come back ginger? It seems such a waste, coming back with a Scottish accent without the ginger hair to go with it."

"We could always dye his hair" added Clara with a smirk, "Though it would take ages to dye his eyebrows as well!"

"I hadn't noticed, but those are serious eyebrows" replied Amy, "It's as if he's making up for the lack of eyebrows in his previous regeneration."

"Is today _pick on the Doctor_ day or something" moaned Eleven. "I mean I could do the same to you two, oh yes, Amy Pond with her long legs, and Clara Oswald with her er not so long legs."

"Is that all you can think of?" asked Clara provocatively as she approached him.

"Yes, when there's so much more that can be added" interrupted Twelve. "That round face, so incredibly wide, and I did mention that you really need to wash more, plus…"

"Kittens!" interrupted Rory, much to Clara's relief. "We were here to see flying kittens, and I don't see any. Are these the right trees?"

"They are Rory" replied Eleven. "Nothing at all, no kittens, and no birds. Maybe they are elsewhere in the forest? We'd better have a look."

The five of them walked into the forest, which was dark with a sinister feel. Amy strode confidently along with Eleven, who was busy scanning everything with his sonic screwdriver, while Rory and Clara walked more cautiously behind, with Twelve at the rear.

"Quite creepy this forest" commented Rory.

"Yes" replied Clara, who then added with a weak smile "I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"So very quiet as well, no sign of any animal or insect life at all."

"That's a good point Rory" added Twelve from behind them. "It's as if everything has left the forest, very _strange_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Quite a Claracentric chapter, but then I had to throw in a little bit of Danny, seeing that this is S8 Clara, just to add to the emotional complications...<strong>

**More angst and silliness to come (plus flying kittens if they ever manage to find them!)**


	3. I think they're both equally good

**Apologies for the long wait before this chapter, I think the Christmas season has been affecting my creativity :-)**

* * *

><p>The five of them continued walking through the forest, which was completely empty, Eleven and Amy up front, with the others lagging behind.<p>

"I'm definitely missing something!" exclaimed Eleven to himself, as he slapped the side of his head. "Think Doctor, think!"

"Trying to impress Clara?" interrupted Amy with a smirk, "Hoping to get the answer before the _other_ Doctor?"

"Who do you take me for, Pond? Do you think I'm going to get competitive with another version of me just because his Companion is er quite nice?"

"We-ell, you do seem rather smitten by her. You never had those eyes for me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's got a boyfriend anyway."

"And _you're_ married to my daughter! God, that still sounds weird. Besides, she's got her own Doctor."

"Yeah, but he's all old and wrinkly. And he doesn't wear a bow-tie, and…"

"Bow-ties are cool?"

"Well they are. It is quite exciting though, seeing into my future, indeed having a future, and if Clara is to be my future Companion when you and Rory sadly have to leave me, well er first impressions count and all that."

"Will she remember meeting you?"

"It's hard to say. When time streams get mixed up like this, the earlier versions of the Doctor never remember meeting the later versions, but with human minds it gets more complicated. Generally they forget the detail of the actual events, but something is left in the subconscious."

"So she will remember you floundering around?"

"Yes. No!"

"Those feelings of disappointment when the young looking Doctor let her down."

"No, I won't let her down, I mean…"

Eleven then saw Amy laughing.

"Come on raggedy man, better find the kittens! You're so transparent!"

"Am not," Eleven huffed in reply.

* * *

><p>"So er, travelling with the Doctor" Clara spoke carefully, "How's it been?"<p>

"Good, yes good" replied Rory. "Interesting, great actually. Quite a contrast with my normal life."

"You're a nurse aren't you?"

"Yes, it's hard work but really satisfying. I guess being a teacher is the same."

"Yes. Do you find combining the two can get a bit," Clara lowered her voice, "Stressful?"

"A bit, as you never know when he's going to turn up and turn your life upside down! His visits are becoming less frequent though, it's as if he's trying to say goodbye to us."

"Really?"

"Yes, well we have a nice life, and maybe he feels that if we keep travelling with him, eventually something will go wrong, and it'll all end horribly."

"I'm sure he'll never let that happen, he cares for you two too much."

"I know he'll always do everything to keep us safe, but someday a day will come where not even he can save us, or even worse if one of us doesn't make it."

Clara put her arm around Rory.

"Oh I'm sure that day will never come, and you and Amy will live happily together."

Clara exchanged a glance with Twelve who was behind them and had been listening in. Twelve smiled back, a sad smile, like the ones he'd noticed on Clara. At least Amy and Rory were together after he lost them, that was one small consolation…

"Yeah, you're right" exclaimed Rory. "Let's catch the others up!"

* * *

><p>"There you are!" exclaimed Amy as the others caught up Amy and Eleven. "Lurking at the back as usual Rory. I take it you saw nothing back there?"<p>

"Not a sausage" replied Rory.

"Now flying sausages, that _would_ be a thing!" replied an excited Eleven, waving his arms around. "Imagine a forest full of flying sausages, Cumberland Whirls flapping around the leaves, Bratwurst nesting in the branches, Chipolatas…"

Eleven tailed off as he noticed everyone giving him _that_ look.

"...Well I've seen stranger things..."

"That much is true" replied Twelve.

"Yes!" continued Eleven, pleased and slightly surprised by Twelve's show of support. "Anyway, er we've done a loop all around this forest and seen no signs of life at all. It'll start getting dark soon, so I suggest we head back the TARDIS, sorry the TARDISes for the night."

"Ooh, can we choose which TARDIS to sleep in?" exclaimed Amy with an excited smile. "I've never had a choice before."

"We can have a TARDIS sleepover!" replied Clara. "Shall I bring the midnight feast?"

"You wouldn't want to share with us, Rory is a terrible snorer."

"I do _not_ snore!" replied the indignant Rory.

"Do!"

The two of them argued this point as they walked back to where the TARDISes were parked, which didn't take long, as they'd taken a circular route through the forest.

"I can't wait to see your TARDIS" exclaimed Amy to Twelve. "I bet it's very different inside."

"Yes, it has a bit of a different look" he replied opening the door.

"Wow, this is a lot different" spoke Rory as he entered, "Much more serious, more scientific."

"It's good" replied Amy. "Classy."

"Well I don't like it" moaned Eleven, "It's all a bit gloomy, no fun at all."

"I assume you changed it after regeneration" continued Rory. "A new TARDIS for a new Doctor, is that how it works?"

"Something like that" replied Twelve carefully.

"So do you control your TARDIS interiors?" asked Amy.

"Yes, well sort of" replied Eleven. "Her interior reflects the personality of the Doctor, both consciously and subconsciously. As well as after a regeneration, the changes often happen because of something momentous in that Doctor's life, wanting to move on, to try and forget about bad memories."

"Well your TARDIS certainly reflects your personality!" exclaimed Amy. "The mad man with a box."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" added Clara with a smirk.

"Oh you'll _love_ my TARDIS" exclaimed Eleven. "It's definitely the best one there's ever been!"

"I bet they all say that" laughed Amy to Clara. "You know what it's like, boys with their toys!"

"Only one way to find out" replied Clara.

Clara was genuinely interested to see Eleven's original TARDIS, having only seen his later version. Having already seen the TARDIS consoles of Ten and the War Doctor, she was ticking them off quite nicely!

"Coming?" exclaimed Clara to Twelve, as they left his TARDIS.

"No thanks, I can remember that TARDIS well."

"Of course" replied Clara quietly.

"Enjoy yourself, I'll be doing some analysis here."

The four crossed over to the other TARDIS, where Eleven proudly opened the door to his TARDIS.

"What do you think Clara! Isn't that the coolest thing you've even seen?"

"Wow!" she replied, "That's amazing."

"Take a look at the console, and this amazing floor."

Clara was genuinely surprised by how colourful it was, and how exciting it all looked. It all screamed energy and fun, him and the Ponds having adventures together.

"May I?" she asked, spotting the pinball on the console.

"Be my guest!"

"Reminds me of my childhood in the Blackpool arcades!" she exclaimed.

Launching a ball, she thought about how different the TARDIS looked when she had first met him, so much more clinical and cold; he had changed it presumably during the long period of isolation on the cloud, where her Victorian fragment had found him. Clara looked at Eleven and thought about the long period of sadness that he would soon endure…

"So whadda you think then? Much better than the other TARDIS?"

"I think they're both equally good" Clara replied carefully.

"The correct answer" exclaimed Amy, "Imagine how insufferably smug either of these Doctors would get if we showed a preference for their TARDIS!"

"Yes, I can _quite_ imagine that! Incidentally, have you and Rory ever had problems with the TARDIS, you know, funny things happening, like er your bedroom vanishing?"

* * *

><p>Twelve was working at his console when he was surprised by Clara's return.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I thought you might have liked to spend the evening with the others."

"Nah, it's been a long day, so midnight feasting and sleepovers will have to wait for another occasion. All those warnings about Rory's snoring too!" Clara laughed.

"I'm happy for you that you've got your Doctor back, even if only for a short time."

Seeing Clara's slightly puzzled expression, Twelve continued with his best 'friendly' smile.

"I totally understand, and won't get jealous."

Clara didn't respond, so he less confidently continued.

"I mean that I er genuinely don't mind. While you put up with me, you must miss my previous version, he was all young and tactile and huggy. Yes hugs were definitely his thing. Along with bow ties, so not all good, but then he didn't have the killer eyebrows."

Clara silently approached the Doctor, then to his surprise clasped his right hand and with a touch of emotion in her voice spoke.

"You, _you_ are my Doctor. And don't you _ever_ forget that."

And with that she left for her room before he had the chance to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>A few emotional scenes and virtually no plot development, yup a typical chapter of mine! <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, the next chapter will probably be after "Last Christmas" has aired, which might affect its tone, depending on what happens to Clara!**


	4. Better not, might get Rory jealous

**Apologies for the long delay in writing this Chapter, I promise the next one will be quicker!**

* * *

><p>After Clara departed to her room, Twelve continued thinking about the mystery of the missing kittens, but his thoughts kept wandering back to Clara. Had he misjudged her, with his assumption that she would consider his previous version <em>her<em> Doctor? After all, she had found the change difficult to cope with, so surely she would be happy to have her bow-tie Doctor back? Maybe she had got used to the new face, that must be it, and after all it would only be for a short time, and this would be the version she'd be stuck with going forward! I suppose there was the possibility that Clara actually liked this new version of himself, maybe…

Twelve's thoughts were interrupted as Clara emerged in her dressing gown carrying a glass of water.

"Don't mind me" Clara mumbled in a sleepy voice. "Just getting a glass of water, and thought I'd take the scenic route back. Doing anything exciting here?"

"Just thinking about the kittens. When I set the TARDIS to cross its own timestream, I did warn that it could be quite dangerous; you don't think that the mystery of the missing animals is related to this?"

"I'm not sure I get the connection?"

"Well after such a collision, the energy spike would be enormous, with unpredictable effects."

"What, we killed the kittens?"

"I'm sure it's not that" Twelve replied in an unconvincing voice.

"That would be terrible! Oh god."

"I'm sure they're not dead, just missing. Maybe they've gone somewhere" Twelve continued with a smile that was intended to be reassuring, but to Clara looked more creepy than anything else.

"They'd better be somewhere else!" exclaimed Clara as she stormed away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two Doctors had a private conversation, while their Companions got ready.<p>

"I've been thinking about our TARDIS collision" spoke Twelve, "And how it may have caused some local damage."

"These things can be unpredictable" replied Eleven.

"I was wondering if it somehow caused a crack in time."

"What, like the crack that's been following me around, _Silence must fall_, and all that?"

"That crack was caused by the…" Twelve stopped himself, "No, not that sort of crack, but a smaller one, a local tear in time."

"Can tears in time be localised? It would certainly explain why all the animal and insect life seems to have vanished. Maybe they were somehow attracted to the crack?"

"Question. If there is indeed a crack which is responsible for this, can the process be reversed? Can we somehow return all the living life to the forest?"

"I've no idea. And we need to find the crack first anyway. Assuming that that there is a crack, of course. That could take ages."

* * *

><p>When the other emerged after breakfast, it was Eleven who spoke first.<p>

"We've been having a little conflab, and come to the conclusion that when our TARDISes came together, they may have created a teeny-weeny crack in the local universe."

"Another one!" exclaimed Amy. "Are you sure?"

"It's just a theory at this stage" replied Twelve, "But it would explain the missing animal life."

"And this is a different crack to the one that has been following me around?"

"Yes Amy" replied Twelve glancing towards Clara, "That crack has nothing to do with this."

"So you know what caused the other crack then?" exclaimed Amy. "This is starting to get frustrating, as you and Clara clearly know everything there is to know about us and our future, but won't spill the beans!"

"Well I don't want to know" replied Rory. "What if it's bad news?"

"You're such a misery guts! Don't you want to know a wee bit, a sneak preview of the future?"

"Frankly no! And you know he'll never tell us anyway."

"What about Clara, get her to spill the beans, shall we start with a bit of tickling."

"I wouldn't waste your time" replied Twelve, "She's made of strong stuff. Surprisingly powerful arms too…"

As Clara stared at her shoes, Amy continued.

"So how are we going to find this crack? I mean, we never sought the other crack, it just kept turning up, following me around."

"I don't know Amy" replied Twelve, "The TARDIS scanners weren't very helpful, so we may have to do this the manual way."

"Manual way?"

"As in look for it on foot" replied Eleven. "Think of it like a treasure hunt! Rory, you like hiking, so it'll be like one of your walks in the countryside, and er instead of a teahouse serving scones with jam and cream or a nice country pub at the end, we'll find an incredibly dangerous crack that has lured all the living creatures to their possible death."

"I think Rory has seen quite enough cracks in his time" replied Amy folding her arms.

"Ah yes, but then if he hadn't been taken by that crack, you wouldn't have been able to bring him back as a plastic Roman; indeed in that situation it was a positive _benefit _that Rory was erased from history instead of just being dead!"

"All things being considered" spoke Clara, "I'd prefer it if I wasn't erased from history, seeing that I'm meant to be testing Class 9K on _Macbeth_ now."

"If they're anything like the class I saw you teaching _Pride and Prejudice_ to" replied Twelve with a smirk, "They'd probably _prefer_ it if you were erased from time!"

"Since when has the school _caretaker _been an expert on teaching English Literature?" Clara hissed back before smiling. "Especially as I believe there's some sick you need to clear up, around the back of the lower toilets."

"How do children produce so much vomit anyway? I mean it shouldn't be physically possible for such small people to produce such large amounts…" Twelve tailed off when he saw the confused expressions from the other TARDIS team. "This search for the crack."

"As I was saying older me" replied Eleven, "Think of it as a hike in the country, an expedition to explore new terrain, _Dr Livingstone I presume_, and all that. So, er bring Kendal mint cake and an ample supply of fluids."

"I'll pack us all a picnic" spoke Amy, "Rory won't mind carrying it!"

* * *

><p>Back in Twelve's TARDIS, Clara put on a pair of new walking boots. Very stylish ones she thought, which matched her dress, not that the Doctor would notice, <em>her<em> Doctor anyway.

"What do you think?" she asked, waving her feet in Twelve's direction.

"You want a game of football? Funny time to ask as we've got work to do. Glad to see you've had a wash though, seeing that we are in company."

Clara sighed before continuing.

"So how do we find this crack then?"

"No idea."

"So we're just going to wander around aimlessly then. Why don't we use the TARDIS?"

"You can see more on foot. And it's a nice sunny day, it'll be like a pleasant stroll in the countryside. You'd better put some decent shoes on though; I'm not carrying you back."

"These boots are perfect. And even if you won't, I'm sure there's _another_ Time Lord out there who will carry me back" Clara smirked at Twelve as she exited.

* * *

><p>The five of them set off towards a large hill in the distance, as from the top they would be able to see all around the area. It was a hard climb to the top. A <em>very<em> hard climb.

"What did you pack in here?" moaned Rory, who was carrying everyone's lunch. "It weighs a ton!"

"Oh just the bare essentials" replied Amy. "And what sort of Roman centurion struggles with carrying a picnic?"

"Amy, I'm not an _actual _Roman centurion!"

"You're near enough for me!" Amy replied, kissing Rory on the cheek which cheered him up a bit.

"Yeah, Rory the Roman!"

Eventualy they reached the top, which was devoid of vegetation, and afforded a panoramic view of the land around them. Amy found a nice spot for their picnic and Rory happily put down his heavy rucksack while Eleven and Twelve walked off to survey the view. Twelve spoke first.

"Can you see anything?"

"No. It's the perfect spot as we have a 360 degrees view for miles around, and there's nothing that remotely looks suspicious."

"Yes, it's all rather _disappointing_."

After a few minutes Clara walked over to them, leaving Amy to finish laying out the lunch.

"Can you see anything interesting Doctors?"

"Not at the moment" replied Eleven carefully.

"And it's too early to categorically say either way" added Twelve.

"You mean no" replied Clara, putting her hands on her hips in an exasperated manner.

"No-ish" replied Twelve.

"So we've walked all the way up for nothing. If you excuse me, I'll be collapsing over there!"

* * *

><p>"This is great!" exclaimed Eleven in between bites of a fish finger and custard sandwich. "I do like a picnic, the sun on your face, the sound of nature all around. Well not here of course, as all the animals and insects have vanished into the crack, or at least we think so. And in one way that's a good thing as it means no wasps!"<p>

Eleven did a buzzing sound to reinforce his point.

"I will admit it's a lovely spot" added Clara, "But I still think we could have taken the TARDIS up here instead."

"Good healthy exercise Clara" replied Twelve, "After all, we don't want your face getting any wider."

As Clara glared at him he continued.

"There was another reason. If the TARDIS collision caused a crack here, then it's possible that using a TARDIS again might make it worse. We can't be certain of _anything_ at this stage."

"Oh great!" exclaimed Rory. "Are you suggesting 20 mile walks every day until we find this crack then? Cos if so, somebody else can carry lunch!"

"To be honest" replied Eleven.

"Which means you're about to lie!" commented Amy to knowing smiles from Rory and Clara.

"I always tell the truth" Eleven huffed, "But this time I'll be telling _even more_ of the truth than I normally do."

"120% instead of 100%?"

"Yes, er no. Basically as we haven't found the crack this way, we might try a different approach tomorrow."

"Which is?"

"One that doesn't involve walking up massive hills."

"Or fish finger and custard sandwiches" added Twelve looking with disdain at the contents of the picnic.

"There are ham sandwiches as well" replied Amy.

"That's a relief. Otherwise I won't just be _clearing up_ vomit…"

* * *

><p>After lunch, the five of them slowly made their way down the steep hill, and continued the long walk back to the TARDISes. It was hard work, and they were all exhausted by the time they got back.<p>

"Well I'm having a bath now" exclaimed Amy. "And when I'm finished will be having a very large, indeed bigger on the inside, glass of wine. Anyone care to join me?"

"In the bath?" replied Clara with a smile.

"Better not, might get Rory jealous. Or excited!"

"In that case, I'll have my own _separate_ bath. We definitely deserve a drink after a day like today. Your place or mine?"

"I bet you say that to all the girls!" Amy giggled back.

"How about your place tonight, then back to my TARDIS tomorrow. By the sound of things we could be here awhile!"

* * *

><p>Back in Twelve's TARDIS, Clara relaxed in the perfect bath, scented with her favourite bath oil and with water which always stayed at <em>exactly<em> the right temperature. A definite plus point for Time Lord technology. It was good to rest her tired body, especially her feet which were killing her, thanks to those stupid new boots she'd been wearing. Not that she would ever confess _that_ to the Doctor!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, I've been a bit busy so have a lot of catching up with my FanFiction <em>reading<em> as well, so apologies for the lack of reviews from me as well!**

**My creative juices are back and running, so the next Chapter should be a lot quicker. I even have a nice little cliffhanger in my head :-)**


	5. I'm the Doctor

**My story continues...**

* * *

><p>After Clara finished her bath, she went back to the console room where she saw Twelve scribbling madly on a blackboard.<p>

"Any bright ideas?" she asked.

"Nothing yet, but I will get there."

"You need a break. Coming to join us for a drink in the other TARDIS?"

"I'll give it a miss, got things to do here, and I wouldn't want to spoil your fun."

Clara looked at him with genuine puzzlement.

"Why would you be spoiling my fun, our fun? It'll be good for you to catch up with Amy and Rory; I know how much you loved them."

"Well maybe another time, and it'll give you and Amy a chance to talk about me, ha ha ha!"

"That much is true." Clara replied with a smile. "Not that we'd stop talking about you _even_ if you were there anyway!"

"One thing though."

Twelve picked up a bottle of wine from below him, and placed it on the console desk.

"Amy and Rory always liked this vintage, so maybe you could take it over."

"Of course I will! That deserves a hug."

"No, not the hugging again!"

But it was no good, as Clara grabbed the Doctor.

"I'll get you to like hugging, even it kills me! Thank you Doctor, they'll appreciate that."

* * *

><p>"Where's your Doctor?" asked Amy as Clara entered the other TARDIS.<p>

"He's er busy."

"Oh" replied Amy with a look of genuine disappointment. "Tell him, that when we come over tomorrow, no excuse will be accepted! No hiding in the console room, pretending to be busy."

"Aye, aye captain!"

Clara held up the bottle Twelve gave her.

"He gave me this for tonight."

"Ooh I love that vineyard! Give him my thanks, I'm touched he remembered. My Doctor has no interest in wine, unless it's wine gums. He's with Rory, probably drinking _Tizer_ or _Fanta_!"

Amy led Clara through to a lounge area, where Rory and Eleven were sitting.

"This is where Rory and I hang out when on board and not being attacked by monsters. Through there is our bedroom, and yes we do have a double bed, though that took a bit of persuading!"

"It's nice. I must ask the TARDIS for a better room! Though to be fair, I don't actually spend much time on board, as I insist on being returned home after each adventure, and at the same time I left."

"Does the Doctor always manage that?" asked Rory.

"So far, so good."

"That's impressive!" replied Amy. "You've got your Doctor well house-trained."

"I wouldn't say that" replied Clara. "He turns up completely randomly, and off I go. Sometimes he'll be waiting in my flat, other times he'll turn up at school."

"That must be tricky?"

"Oh yes!"

Clara made herself comfy as Rory poured her a drink. It was all rather cosy this, and Clara pondered whether it would be easier to just live on board the TARDIS full time. But then she also enjoyed her normal life, Danny and the children at school, it was trying to combine both lives that was proving difficult.

If only Danny and the Doctor had got on better, they could go on adventures together, yes the three of them in the TARDIS. After all Danny was her boyfriend, and the Doctor was her er what exactly? Her friend? That somehow didn't seem strong enough, oh dear. Perhaps it was better that Danny wasn't on board before it got any more complicated…

"You were miles away!" exclaimed Amy. "Pining for your Doctor already?" Amy laughed.

"No, NO! Sorry, just thinking about something."

"Don't worry Clara" spoke Eleven, "We'll find the kittens. You have my word on that."

"Thanks, I'm sure you will" Clara smiled back.

"We've got no nibbles!" exclaimed Amy. "Rory, go and get some peanuts and snacks, I'm too knackered to get up."

"_You're_ tired!" Rory mumbled as he dragged his aching limbs out of the chair and exited to find something in the kitchen.

"So seen any good planets and er monsters then Clara?" asked Eleven.

"Oh yes. Will you remember anything I tell you?"

"Not sure, it depends on how this time paradox is resolved."

"In that case, I'd better not tell you about the horrible things that will happen to you, the pain, the agony, the sheer…" Clara smiled, "_Boredom!_"

"Boredom!" Eleven exclaimed in horror as he jumped up.

"Don't worry, she's only pulling your leg" replied Amy with a laugh.

"You're joking aren't you" Eleven continued with a pleading look. "Anything but _boredom_?"

"Yes I was joking" replied Clara, though after she said, that she thought about the Doctor spending hundreds of years on Trenzalore, and how when required he was able to adapt to being stuck somewhere, carving wooden toys for the children.

* * *

><p>Back on his TARDIS Twelve stared at his console screens. He'd scanned all over the planet, and no sign of any crack. It was all very frustrating. Annoyed with himself he walked outside, and sat on a convenient rock, where he looked up at the stars. At least Clara seemed to be having a good time, she and Amy were getting on well, which was one positive outcome of this mess…<p>

* * *

><p>Rory eventually returned from the kitchen with some food.<p>

"Ah that's better" spoke Amy grabbing a handful of peanuts. "We don't get many visitors here, funnily enough!"

"Apart from River" replied Rory. "But then she's our daughter anyway, and knows more about the TARDIS than we do! Have you met River?"

"Yes I have" replied Clara carefully, desperately trying not to say too much.

"With River's complicated timeline, god knows which part of her life that was!" exclaimed Eleven, looking at Clara hopefully. "Ok, don't tell me, Spoilers!"

"The other Doctor did warn us that Clara was made of strong stuff" replied Amy. "Maybe we should get her drunk instead! Which reminds me, we seem to be out of wine. Rory, can you…"

"Righto" he exclaimed as he opened the bottle Clara has brought over, and started refilling their glasses.

"Clara is right" continued Eleven. "The human brain can't cope with knowing the future. Even Time Lords can struggle with this."

"Fair enough. Ooh I'd forgotten how nice this wine was, your Doctor Clara is a man of good taste!"

"Not fashion taste though" moaned Eleven. "Why's he dressed as a magician? Does he cut Clara in half as his party piece?"

"Says the man in a tweed jacket" replied Amy with a smile.

"Tweed jackets are cool!"

Clara smiled. She'd forgotten how much she missed the various uncool things that this Doctor found cool. The boundless puppy dog energy and enthusiasm. But then she had enjoyed the company of all the versions of the Doctor she had met, all were amazing in their own way.

"So Clara" continued Eleven, "How do you find your current Doctor? I take it you were with me when I regenerated?"

"Ye-es I was there. Great, yes, all of time and space, eh."

Realising that her comment didn't sound very complimentary, Clara continued.

"This version of the Doctor is different from you, and yes it hasn't always been easy, but I think we're really starting to understand each other now, and are making a great team. We make a good Doctor and Companion, especially…"

Clara smirked.

"When _I'm_ the Doctor!"

"Eh?"

"Yes, I quite fancy myself as the Doctor really."

Clara put on her most imposing voice.

"I'm the Doctor. Doctor Oswald."

"That's a good idea" added Amy. "Perhaps I could swap with my Doctor for a day?"

"Swap?" exclaimed Eleven.

"I could do the sonic screwdriver bit, waving it around, looking important, while you could be my Companion. Well you and Rory."

"How come I get to be a Companion again?" moaned Rory. "Why can't I be the Doctor?"

"Nah, that would be ridiculous! Doctor Amy, hmmm. I'd need a bow tie though, I'm sure I can find one in the TARDIS. Yes…Doctor Amy and her boys."

Amy stood up and waved an imaginary sonic screwdriver around.

"It'll be a piece of cake!"

"So that's settled then" continued Clara. "Amy and I will be the Doctors tomorrow, while you boys can help us."

"It would be fun" replied Amy, "Though I suspect that _they_ might object. "

"Yeah, might have to get some more willing Companions."

"Drop these ones off at the nearest planet."

Amy burst into laughter.

"A nice idea, one of these days eh Clara."

At that moment Clara's phone rang.

"Eurgh, not Danny again!"

Clara answered the phone.

"Hey you!"

{Sorry to bother you as you're probably rushing back.}

"Oh, that's fine."

{But for info, you won't be teaching Bradley this afternoon, as he's gone home sick.}

"Great! No, not great, but er you know what I mean, as he can be a bit _trying_."

{Are you OK, as you sound a bit funny?}

"Why would you think that?"

{Your voice sounds a bit slurred, as if you've been drinking?}

"Drinking? Ha, ha. I think it's a bad line. Anyway must dash, love you!"

{Love you too.}

Clara put the phone down and took a big swig out of her wine glass.

"Drinking? Well It's not as if I'll be returning to work any time soon, is it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. Apologies for the absence of the cliffhanger I promised at the end of the previous chapter, but I postponed it, as <strong>**that's when everything changes (as River might have said!)**


	6. Our superior brain power

**The story continues from where I left it...**

* * *

><p>Later on that evening a slightly tipsy Clara returned to her TARDIS, where Twelve was gloomily staring at the console screen.<p>

"You should have joined us, you clearly need a break."

"That's ok, I'm fine here. Work to do, things to consider."

"Amy was disappointed you never came over. And so was I, even if it was nice to have a girl to girl chat!"

"How was my predecessor?"

"Fine, I'd forgotten he doesn't drink, I'll have to start calling him _Fanta boy, _especially when he insists on using his special straw!"

"It does work by the way, a remarkable increase in the fizziness."

Twelve then looked at Clara directly before continuing.

"Amy has her Doctor; I'm just a stranger from the future Clara."

Clara came over and gently held Twelve's arm.

"I have my Doctor as well. And when the others come over tomorrow evening, _you'll_ be here with us."

Clara laughed.

"No pretending to be busy, no fiddling with the TARDIS wiring, your presence is requested. Oh, and another bottle of that vintage you gave me earlier."

"Is it me or the wine you're after?"

"Both!" exclaimed Clara as she started exiting the console room, before pausing. "Oh, and another thing."

"Yes…" replied Twelve carefully.

"Amy and Rory have much larger and more luxurious living quarters than I do."

"Well they spend longer on the TARDIS than you do; you're the one who insists on being returned home after every adventure. Maybe the TARDIS doesn't feel you _need_ a bigger bedroom, seeing that you spend as little time on board as you have to, though to be fair, with your wide face I can see why you'd feel cramped in your small room."

Clara glared at him as he continued.

"Besides, it's not their first living quarters on board; they got upgraded after they'd been around for a few years."

"Don't _I_ deserve an upgrade?" queried Clara, as she slowly approached him.

"I'm sure it will happen in due course, think of it like a long service award. Or one for good behaviour, something like that."

"Hmm, well that shouldn't be an issue, I've always been a _good girl_ haven't I Doctor?"

"I'm happy to give you a reference Clara, but it's not my decision!"

Twelve smirked at his TARDIS console while Clara raised her eyebrows and exited.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Clara emerged to find Twelve scribbling on a blackboard.<p>

"And how are we this fine morning Clara? Ready for a 30 mile walk to find the kittens?"

"Ready for a black coffee actually."

"Feeling a bit frail?"

"A touch. After breakfast I'll check out what the others are planning to do."

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were in a similarly lethargic mood in the other TARDIS.<p>

"You can go off looking for the kittens Rory" suggested Amy, "I'll be tidying up here."

"Oh I couldn't possibly let you stay behind" Rory replied with a slightly smug expression. "After all, I thought you wanted to be the Doctor, and today is the perfect day for it! You and Clara bravely leading from the front, while us boys follow on behind."

"I think in the circumstances, it might be better to leave that for another day. Clearly, time is pressing, and we need to find the crack as soon as we can, so better leave it to the experts."

"Yeah, I think so."

"In the meantime, can you make me a bacon sandwich, I'm starving!"

* * *

><p>The five eventually reconvened outside.<p>

"We've been thinking" announced Eleven, indicating the other Doctor, "And we decided that it would be better if we put our heads together, and thought about a solution to the missing kittens, rather than all of us traipsing around the locale randomly."

"And what about us?" asked Rory.

"Have the day off!" replied Twelve with a cheery smile. "Relax, enjoy yourselves, _chill out_."

"Now _those_ are two words I never thought I'd hear you say!" exclaimed Clara with a laugh.

"Don't worry Clara, there won't be any _chilling out_ in the future. This is an exception, but seeing that there are two of us we thought we'd pool our knowledge and intelligence."

"I know when we're not wanted" replied Clara in a mock hurt voice as she walked over to Amy and Rory.

"It's not that you're not wanted" replied Eleven, "It's just that when you have two Time Lords together, or rather two versions of the same Time Lord, it makes sense to make full use of our superior brain power, as opposed to your human brain power which while no doubt impressive by human standards is a teeny bit less than ours."

"A _lot _less" added Twelve.

"A _bit_ less. Besides it would be boring for you, this is a nice planet; you could go and relax by the lake over there or er play Twister or something."

"Yeah, it might be better to give you two a wide berth" replied Clara with a smile. "Especially when you'll both want to be in charge!"

"Clara" replied Eleven, "We will be a shining example of teamwork in action."

Clara exchanged knowing glances with Amy.

"So do you fancy the lake, it looks quite nice?" asked Rory.

"Why not" replied Clara. "Give the dynamic duo a bit of space. My turn to pack us a picnic."

"Excellent, it'll be nice to relax for change, do a bit of reading."

"That sounds too much like hard work" replied Amy stifling a yawn. "Rory, bring out some deckchairs, I fancy a nap!"

* * *

><p>Back in Twelve's TARDIS, Clara prepared a picnic.<p>

"It'll be fun for you to work with yourself" laughed Clara as Twelve walked past. "None of us _pudding brain_ humans holding you back."

"I'm not bothered whether it's fun or not. We just need a solution to this problem, and urgently as we are all currently stuck here, which isn't very good really."

"There are worse places to be stuck. At least we're not in danger."

"True, but there are so many exciting planets out there for me to show you, and you're stranded here instead."

Twelve peered over at what Clara was preparing in the TARDIS kitchen.

"That looks fairly edible, I almost wish I was joining you for the picnic."

"You do?" Clara's eyes lit up.

"Not really, but at least your sandwiches have proper filling in them."

* * *

><p>Outside Clara met Amy and Rory, and the three of them wandered over to the Lake, Rory carrying three deckchairs.<p>

"It seems quite strange, having a day off like this" commented Amy. "I can't remember the last time when we basically had a day to ourselves on some weird planet, with no enemy waiting to kill us, and the Doctor not wanting to show us things."

"Yes, it does feel a bit odd" replied Clara. "I do feel that I should be doing something to help."

"Maybe we're helping by not being there" added Rory. "If the combined intellect of two versions of the Doctor can't find a solution, then we're unlikely to be able to add anything."

"Yeah, you're probably right" replied Clara. "I've got some marking to do anyway, so I've brought it along. When you're flying around visiting amazing planets and seeing extraordinary things, somehow marking Class 10L's essays on _Great Expectations_ seems a bit of a chore."

"One good things about my job" replied Rory with a smile, "No chance of taking work home! I am _theoretically_ on call, in case there's a real emergency at the hospital, though they know better than to ask me!"

Rory looked around.

"It's a lovely spot here. Got a good book, and a comfy deckchair, things could be worse."

After an hour, Clara had finally finished her marking, though she had found it hard to concentrate on marking essays on the motivations of _Miss Havisham_ when there was a _real life_ situation to investigate. She wondered how the Doctors were getting on, two Doctors together; it brought back memories of the three Doctors who had been there when they re-wrote the end of Time War. That had been amazing, whereas now instead of being with the Doctors as they did brilliant things, she was marking English homework by a lake.

* * *

><p>If Clara had been with the Doctors, then she wouldn't have felt so left out. At first they tried working independently, Twelve adapting his TARDIS scanners to scan the planet for a crack, while Eleven racked his brain for an alternative solution. Eventually Eleven gave up and came round to Twelve's TARDIS.<p>

"Found anything out there?"

"Nothing. Any bright ideas?"

"No. This is disappointing" continued Eleven as he paced around Twelve's TARDIS. "There are two of us, surely we should be able to solve this problem."

"Sometimes even we are defeated."

"But what can we do? It surely isn't right to fly off; we can't leave a damaged planet behind!"

"We've saved so many, I guess there has to come a time when we ruin one instead. Actually, if we were to fly off, you would forget about it all anyway, and I doubt Amy and Rory would remember much, seeing that this all happened out of sync in your Time Stream."

"Clara would remember though."

"Yes. That wouldn't be good" Twelve replied somberly.

"Is there any way of wiping her memory of this whole sorry affair?"

"It would be terribly dangerous, and there's a side of me that doesn't want to hide my failure from her anyway."

"You _want_ her to know about our failure?"

"Well not yet. Obviously we won't tell them that we've failed straight away, we'll tell them that we've found a solution and that tomorrow, by flying off, we'll be bringing the kittens back."

"You want to lie to them?"

"Don't give me the moral lessons please!" Twelve exclaimed. "You've lied before, rule number one and all that."

"But that was different; I lied because that was the only of getting something done. Here, you want to lie to cover up our failure. Will Clara believe you? Surely she'll want to come back here, and see that the kittens have returned?"

"Well if she does, I'll have to confess that I lied."

"But she'll be distraught!"

"Livid actually."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Clara has her whole life to live, and some difficult decisions to make. Maybe seeing me like this will help clarify what she chooses. Maybe it'll do her good to realise that _I am not a hero_."

* * *

><p><strong>A slight tone shift at the end of this Chapter. Are the Doctors about to cut and run?<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! ****_ThePurpleFrockCoat_ will recognise Fanta Boy :-)**


	7. I think someone needs a top up!

**A bit of a tone shift at the end of the last chapter. Is Twelve a good man?**

* * *

><p>"I'm really not happy about this" continued Eleven. "It's not right, abandoning the planet, seeing that it's likely we caused the problem in the first place."<p>

"Well you can stay behind after I leave then" replied Twelve. "Maybe my TARDIS leaving will bring back the kittens, seeing that this theoretical crack was presumably caused by our TARDISes coming together, perhaps our TARDISes being parted will revert the timestream back to how it was before."

"You really think that?"

"Not really, but if I leave and you stay behind you'll find out either way."

"At least give it a bit longer, we've only been here two days."

"Well you've got until tomorrow morning. Use those brain cells, _Fanta Boy_."

* * *

><p>Amy, Rory and Clara spent a quiet day at the lake, Rory and Clara doing some reading, while Amy caught up with some TV on her tablet. After a walk around the lakeside, all three decided it was time to return back to the Doctors.<p>

"I wonder if they've come up with a solution" pondered Rory. "They seemed pretty short of ideas yesterday."

"I've seen three Doctor working together" replied Clara, "And they were amazing. I'd be astonished if they haven't figured out what's going on."

As they reached the TARDISes, they were greeted by two beaming Doctors, the two having agreed to present a united front.

"You look smug" commented Amy, "I take it you've found the crack or whatever it is that took the kittens."

"Yes" lied Twelve, "It's all under control. Once we thought it through, the answer was obvious."

"I told you they'd find the solution!" exclaimed an excited Clara. "I knew they wouldn't let us down." And with that she rushed over to hug both Doctors in turn.

Eleven was slightly embarrassed at the unmerited hug, but enjoyed the moment anyway!

Twelve was less happy, but this time it was more than his usual dislike of hugs. Unlike Eleven he'd have to live with the consequences of his actions, and how Clara, _his Clara_ would react, the crushing disappointment and anger she would feel. Maybe it would be for Clara's good to see what he was really like, the fallible liar. It would certainly answer the question about whether he was a good man or not, and maybe Clara needed to move on, to be safe with Danny, to not have to lie any more.

Twelve then exchanged smiles with Clara, and the thought of Clara storming out, never to come back filled him with dread. Perhaps there was another way; maybe he could defer coming back to this planet afterwards, after all the TARDIS was infamous for going to the 'wrong' place. Maybe he could take Clara to this planet _before_ the kittens disappeared, she wouldn't realise, and all would be well. But would this cause any further problems? Oh what a mess…

"So where are the kittens?" asked Amy interrupting Twelve's thought processes.

"Basically" replied Eleven, "When our TARDISes came together the temporal forces of the same TARDIS in two different moments in time created a crack in time itself, that has sucked in all the creatures on this planet. It's the presence of us which is the problem. Once we leave, then everything will reset itself."

"As simple as that? How can you be so sure?"

"It's happened elsewhere" replied Twelve. "It was only when we examined the history of such events, that we could be sure though."

"When we were walking around yesterday" queried Clara, "You never suggested it as a solution?"

"It seemed too obvious, and we didn't want to get your hopes up too soon, so we used today to test our thesis."

"And you're confident?" Clara didn't look entirely convinced.

"Positive. Clara you have my word on this."

"Hmmm" Clara replied as she paced around. "So when we leave, everything will reset itself?"

"Yes, but no need to rush off though!" interrupted Eleven. "After all, you'll never get another chance to meet Amy and Rory again. Have a final night together!"

"That's a sad thought actually" replied Clara. "We definitely can't leave without a proper farewell tonight!"

"Too right!" added Amy. "Besides, we haven't had a chance to talk to _your_ Doctor properly. I'm not leaving before giving him a good grilling!"

"That will be something to look forward to" replied Twelve, but he didn't mind as he always liked sparring with Amy, and this would be a bonus. Twelve looked at Eleven and hoped that Eleven could find a solution, but deep down was sure he wouldn't. There was no crack anywhere on the planet, clearly the coming together of the TARDISes had done something terrible, something that he couldn't fix, something he'd have to live with for the rest of his lives. Better make the most of tonight then, the calm before the storm…

* * *

><p>A little later Amy and Rory found an agitated Eleven hard at work in his Console room.<p>

"Coming over?" asked Rory.

"Sorry, got er things to do, will be over later."

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh, fine, wonderful."

Eleven then put on a big smile.

"Have a great evening!"

Amy and Rory left Eleven's TARDIS feeling slightly puzzled. Outside Amy turned to Rory.

"Is this just a Doctor thing, not wanting to be together? Or is something up?"

"Maybe our Doctor just wants to give us space to talk to the other Doctor and Clara?"

"Yeah, that's probably right."

Amy then looked down at what Eleven had given Rory.

"I don't think they'll be interested in wine gums tonight though!"

Back in his TARDIS, Eleven was racking his brain for a solution. He couldn't abandon the planet like this.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" exclaimed Twelve as Amy and Rory entered his TARDIS, "Great to have you over!"<p>

_Someone's trying to make a good impression_ thought Clara, as he continued.

"Your Doctor, isn't he coming?"

"No, he was working on something" replied Amy. "He said he'd be over later."

Ah yes, he thought that would be the case. Twelve admired Eleven for his persistence, of wanting to be a good man.

"That's a shame" he replied. "Anyway, come through."

"Are we going to Clara's quarters?" asked Rory.

"Far too small" exclaimed Clara, hoping the TARDIS would take the hint. "No, we have a lounge area, where the Doctor tells me all about his history."

"While Clara tells me what to do!" replied Twelve with a laugh.

"I don't tell you what to do! Well er not always anyway."

Amy glanced over to Rory with a smile. Twelve and Clara made a most interesting combination.

The four of them walked along a corridor to a cosy room with battered leather armchairs.

"This is nice" commented Amy.

"Yes" replied Twelve, "The library is just around the corner, so it's a short walk to get some more reading."

"I can just imagine you two together" continued Amy with a smirk. "The magician and his apprentice!"

"Anyway!" interrupted Clara deliberately changing the subject, "Let me pour the wine, Rory I see you've brought over, er wine gums. Um nice."

Clara filled the glasses and proposed a toast.

"To the kittens!"

"The kittens!"

"So once we leave Doctor" continued Clara, "Everything will be sorted, and we'll be able to return to the planet and see the kittens."

"Yes" replied Twelve with a heavy heart.

"But _we _won't be there" added Amy. "It's been kinda fun having both TARDISes around, is there any chance of us meeting up again without producing cracks in the universe? Seeing the kittens together?"

"It'll be tricky, as it was us arriving together that seems to have created the problems in the first place. But then you won't remember coming here anyway, so might get distracted and go somewhere instead."

"Well we are due to visit New York" added Rory. "I can't wait!"

Twelve's heart sunk further at the reminder of what was about to happen to the Ponds.

"You'll have a great time there I'm sure."

"You know what happened don't you" enquired Amy. "Anything interesting?"

"You know I can't tell you Amy."

"I bet our Doctor does something daft; we'll be in some trendy nightclub surrounded by all the smart and cool set, and he'll be on the dance floor doing the drunk giraffe!"

"The drunk giraffe?" replied a puzzled Clara.

"Oh it's this ridiculous dance he does. Haven't you ever seen it?"

"No." Clara had never seen Eleven dance during their time together.

"Oh it's a sight to behold, a shame we don't have any videos to show you of it."

"There were some good photos taken during our wedding" replied Rory, "The wedding photographer took more of the Doctor dancing than of our wedding dance!"

"That's right! We left a set of those photos on the TARDIS didn't we? Where were they?"

"I'm pretty sure we left them in our old bedroom, in the bookcase there. It didn't seem necessary to move everything across, as it's not as if the TARDIS is short of rooms."

So Amy and Rory have _two_ bedrooms, Clara pondered. She would definitely have to have a word with the TARDIS about this!

"You're right!" replied Amy, "I'll go and fetch them, won't take five minutes. I was only there a couple of weeks ago as I needed to fetch Rory's Roman outfit."

"Rory's Roman outfit?" Clara exclaimed with a quizzical expression.

"Yes, well er it's a thing I er wear" stammered Rory as he gazed at the floor. "Amy, is kinda into Romans and all that."

"Nice" replied Clara with a smirk. "Rory the Roman, I can visualise that."

Amy continued as she stood up.

"I'll see if I have any photos of him in costume."

"Good-oh!" Rory replied as he gulped down a glass of wine.

"I think someone needs a top up!"

* * *

><p>Eleven was surprised to see Amy re-entering his TARDIS.<p>

"Back already?"

"No just off to get our wedding album. It's in our old bedroom."

"You know the way?"

"Oh yes, I was there a couple of weeks ago to get…something."

"I'll try and join you later, but er things to do first."

"Great."

Amy then ran off to find the wedding album.

Eleven continued working at his console, why couldn't they find the crack? And why was Amy taking so long, perhaps she had got lost. Eleven eventually left the console room to find Amy…

* * *

><p>Back in Twelve's TARDIS, the others were getting puzzled by how long Amy was taking.<p>

"She does know the way doesn't she?" asked Clara.

"Definitely. And our Doctor would be able to show her the way if she couldn't remember. She'll be back soon, perhaps she's trying to persuade him to come over. Ah here he is."

It was indeed Eleven, but a flustered and upset Eleven, and by himself.

"She's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"I'm sorry Rory, but Amy, she's gone."

"I don't understand?"

"The crack."

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Twelve.

"The crack, the crack in time, it's in my TARDIS, and Rory, I'm so sorry, but I think it's taken Amy."

* * *

><p><strong>Suddenly it's all gone a bit more serious, but can the Doctors save Amy (and the kittens?)<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, alongside the Amy/Clara sass, I also wanted to examine Twelve's personality as well. I suspect things will get emotional in the next chapter...**


End file.
